EP 922 466 describes a catheter device of this kind wherein, in the ready position, the tubular receptacle for the needle engages a catheter hub via a projection at the distal end. A needle hub is displaceable inside the receptacle, and in the ready position this needle hub is impinged on by a spring and held in a distal position in the receptacle by a locking member. After the catheter has been inserted in a patient, the receptacle with the needle is withdrawn from the catheter hub, wherein the lock on the needle hub is released by the manually operated locking member, so that the needle hub is moved into a proximal position in the receptacle by the spring, in which position the needle tip is located in the protective position inside the receptacle, which at the distal side is provided with only a through hole for the passage of the needle.
From EP 1 240 916 it is known to provide in a catheter hub a valve member through which the needle extends in the ready position, and which automatically closes the catheter hub after retraction of the needle from the catheter hub such that no blood can emerge from the catheter hub. By means of a valve actuation member mounted displaceably in the catheter hub, the valve member can be re-opened when a syringe or an intravenous line is inserted in the catheter hub thereby displacing the valve actuating member into the open position.